


Tickle-Me-Steve

by thebest_medicine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, tickle me elmo, tickle me steve, ticklish steve, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts to freak out and wonders why everyone keeps poking him and tickling him. Then he finds out it was all Tony’s doing, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle-Me-Steve

It had begun a normal day. Steve woke up early and threw on a blank white shirt, sliding a pair of khaki’s on and heading to the kitchen of Stark Tower. On his way he passed Tony in the hall, he was puzzled to see the billionaire up at this hour.

"Morning Cap!" Tony grinned and patted Steve’s shoulder as he passed the super-soldier. He then headed towards the lab downstairs.

"Uh- Morning Tony.." Steve paused for a brief moment, then turned back to his previous mission. Breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and began to rummage the cabinets for pancake mix. Since Tony was up and working, Steve figured he could surprise him with something to eat. Steve felt slender fingers on his waist and jolted up with a startled gasp. He spun around quickly, confused as to who had just touched him.

"Good morning Steve." Natasha smiled. Steve gave her a very confused look.

"Natasha- what- um.. What was that about?" Steve grew tense, "Why did.."

"I didn’t know you were ticklish Steve." She let out a small chuckle. Before Steve could react he felt the Russian wiggle her fingers over his sides again. He was backed into a corner made by the cabinets, Natasha looming nearer and nearer. He let a small laugh escape him as the spy did a number on his ribs, all the while trying to grab her surprisingly quick and elusive hands.

"STahahahop Nat- what are you doohohoing?" Steve laughed out loud. He’d begun to crumble, feeling himself lower toward the ground as he pulled himself slowly inward in an attempt to end the ticklish assault from his friend. Natasha was actually smiling as she brought Captain America practically to his knees.

"P-Plehehease st-op!" He couldn’t bring himself to fight back very hard, one because being tickled quickly reduced him to a giggling mess, and two because he was terrified he could hurt her if he tried to fight. He would never hurt a woman. Even if she was an extremely well-trained super-spy.

"Well this was fun Steve, you should laugh more." She winked and stopped her attack, offering an arm to help the Captain up. His breathing was a bit irregular as he glanced, puzzled, from the woman’s face to the outstretched hand and finally decided to take it. Natasha smirked as she exited, probably to go find Clint, leaving Steve a bit red in the face and still very confused as to what had just happened and why.

Steve decided it wasn’t worth thinking about because he obviously wasn’t going to get the answer from a trained interrogator and spy, so he turned back to the pancake mix and began cooking. It wasn’t but a few minutes later when Bruce slid groggily in to the kitchen and began fumbling with the coffee maker.

"Hey…Steve.." He mumbled as he poured himself a big cup of strong, straight-black coffee. Steve was facing the stove, attention fixed on the breakfast he was preparing.

When he finally turned to greet Bruce he noted a bizarre twinkle in his eye. A mischievous twinkle. With a grin to match. Similar to the look Natasha had given him.

"Umm.. Good morning Bruce.." Steve stumbled over his words, growing nervous at the look he was getting. Bruce moved a bit closer, making Steve worry.

"What are you… Um.. Doing..?" Steve asked with a small gulp as Dr. Banner closed most of the distance between them. He ran a finger across Steve’s stomach, making him jump. Bruce smiled at him and made the same motion again, looking very pleased when he heard Steve’s breath hitch, desperately holding back any laughter. It wasn’t long before he found himself once again nearly on the floor laughing, only this time at the hands of Bruce. Steve begged for him to stop, finally getting through to him when he used his pancakes as his excuse.

"Pleheheheehease Bruce I dahahahon’t wanna burnnn the pahahahancahakes I’m mahahaking them for Tohohony! Pleahahahehease stahahahop!!" Steve shook with laughter. Bruce had mercy on the poor guy and let him up. He quickly grabbed his coffee and disappeared out of the kitchen, not wanting to stick around in case Steve was the revenge type. Steve pulled himself up panting. His face was red and he was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Twice in one day? Hell twice in one hour?? What was going on! How did they even know he was ticklish? The only person who knew was Tony, and he’d figured it out one day when he ran his fingers all over Steve while they laid cuddled up on the couch. He loved the way Steve laughed at his touch, but Steve didn’t think Tony would have told everyone else about that, at least he hoped so.

When he finally finished the pancakes, Steve set them on a plate to cool down a bit and took a seat on the nearby couch. He heard someone enter the room and tensed up. Steve stood and moved warily about until he came face to face with a puzzled looking Thor.

"Rogers. Why do you have a nameplate titling you ‘Tickle-Me-Steve’ decorating your back? What does this mean? And what is the image?" Thor asked.

"Huh? W-what are you talking abo-" Steve stopped as Thor removed a medium sized sheet of paper from Steve’s back.

"Is this some new clothing style? An attempt at a cape? Thine cape must exceed this size, I’m sorry to say. And it should be more consistent in color." The asgardian began to lecture.

"Wh-what is…?" Steve snatched the paper out of Thor’s hand, seeing a crudely drawn picture of a tickle-me-Elmo doll wearing a Captain America costume underneath the words "Tickle-Me-Steve!" The Captain looked appalled at this.

When had this even happ- this morning. The hallway. Tony had touched his back. Tony had- Tony. Speak of the devil, just then Tony had managed to waltz upstairs, chasing the smell of pancakes.

"There had better be some for me- oh. Hello there Capsicle." Tony grinned, though it faltered a little when he noted Steve’s angry look and the fact that he was holding the note that had previously been plastered on his back.

"Tony…" Steve let out a quiet growl.

"I shall search for sustenance elsewhere." Thor decided out loud and moved hastily out of the room.

"What is this?" Steve demanded, holding up the picture.

"oh that.. I was just having one of those arts-and-craftsy days. you know." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Why. Was this. Stuck. On my back."

"Just a harmless joke. You know. Just teasing you. Come on you should be used to it by now." Tony shot him a puppy-dog-eyes-please-forgive-me look. Steve averted his gaze, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before he gave in if he locked eyes with the genius before him.

"Why?" Steve managed to get out.

"I was just- it was just a joke Steve. Come on. You can’t stay mad at me." Tony grew a bit concerned, maybe he shouldn’t have done that to Steve… The captain finally sighed, giving in to those big brown eyes. He really couldn’t stay mad at Tony, who had made his way down closer to the soldier.

"Forgive me?" Tony grinned.

"Only if you promise never to draw again. What the heck is this? Elmo in a Captain America suit?"

"Yes actually."

"When did you do this? Were you drunk?"

"No." Tony sported a pout, "Now if you’re done telling me I’m a terrible artist…" Steve sighed, feeling a bit bad for insulting Tony, despite what he’d put him through.

"Tony- I didn’t mean- ugh. Well this has just been a great day. Pancakes?" Steve gave up on arguing with Tony.

"I don’t know if I can eat now. I’m pretty hurt you know." Tony whined insincerely.

"Tony."

The billionaire remained silent, a pout etching across his features.

"Tonyyy." Steve rolled his eyes. "Hey if anyone here deserves to be pouting it’s me after what you put me through today."

Tony didn’t look up.

"I mean come on really? Now everyone on the team knows I’m ticklish. Like really ticklish. Was that necessary, Tony?" Steve sighed.

Tony turned towards the captain, a glint of deviousness flashing in his eyes, “Yes.”

With that he pushed Steve back, toppling them both on to the couch. Steve landed beneath Tony, laughter peeling out of him as Tony ran his fingers all over Steve’s upper-body. He’d had plenty of practice. He knew just where to put his fingers to drive Steve wild, and the exact amount of pressure to apply.

"N-nahahahahahaho Tohohhony! Tony stahahahahop it! Ahahaha! Haha! No! no nononohahahaa dahahahon’t!!" Steve mumbled incoherently between bouts of laughter brought on by Tony’s slender fingers. It wasn’t long before the sound of Steve’s booming laughter drew the attention of the other Avengers. Tony looked up to see Bruce, Natasha, and Clint standing in the kitchen area, fixing themselves something to eat and observing the scene before them. Thor was poking his head in through the doorway.

When she noticed Tony looking up, Natasha smirked, “Why don’t you two just get a room?”

Bruce chuckled, “PDA! Ah my eyes! PDA!”

Tony’s cheeks grew a shade darker, though it was nothing in comparison to Steve’s red, breathless cheeks that were slowly being covered in drips of sweat.

"Pleheheehease." Steve muttered.

Tony moved from his straddling position, pulling the captain up with him. He led Steve over to the counter, ushering to the pancakes.

"Food?" he offered.

"Well since I made them…" Steve rolled his eyes slightly, still trying to catch his breath. He and Tony grabbed their food and moved to Tony’s room to eat.

"I think you’ve put me through enough tickling for one day Tony.." Steve sighed as he bit into a syrupy pancake. Tony sat with the captain on his bed, turning then to give him a quick kiss. He could taste the maple syrup on Steve’s lips and mouth. It was sugary. Sweet. Nice.

He pulled back and smirked, “Nah. It’s only 11am. The day is still new. That wasn’t even so bad.” It wasn’t long before the rest of the Avengers began to hear laughter coming out of Tony’s bedroom. It wasn’t constant, but no more than a few minutes went by before it would begin anew.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
